Delayed Meeting
by probiesunite
Summary: 6 Years after Judgement day what happens when Jenny returns but not on her own. *JIBBS FANFIC*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my second attempt at an NCIS fanfic, I am planning on updating the first one soon for anyone who has read that one. Let me know what you think._

"Mommy Mommy"

"What baby?"

"When is the plane going to fly?"

"In a minute, have you got your seat belt on?"

"Yeah".

Then the mother and daughter pair settled down into a comfortable silence.

Jennifer Shepard was travelling back to DC for the first time in six and a half years. It was a big step for her she has no family there; it would be just her and Katherine, as it had been for the past six years.

The thing that terrified Jenny most was that everyone who had previously been in her life before Katherine was born believed she was dead.

Almost 5 hours later Jenny woke her sleeping daughter as the plane began to land. Once they got of the plane fear set in, Jenny hadn't planned where they were going to stay; moving back to DC was a last minute decision. Once she had heard that her life was no longer in danger she knew she had to go back she had to see her silver haired fox. Katherine deserved to know her father, even if he didn't exactly know about her yet.

After Jenny had checked into the hotel she lay on the bed with her daughter in her arms.

"Mommy…?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"Why did we have to leave back home?"

"This is going to be your home now baby"

"Why?"

"This is mommy's home she lived her for most of her life, this is where your daddy lives"

"Can I see the photo of him again".

Jenny sat up and delved into her bag pulling out a photo seconds later. It was a photo of her and Jethro in Paris when they were undercover. Katherine loved the photo and use to sneak into Jenny's room when she was sleeping and stare at it for hours.

" Do you think he loves me?"

"I know he does baby"

"How?"

"Why wouldn't he love you you're my little angel" Jenny said as she kiss Katherine on the nose "Now go to sleep Kate, tomorrow is going to be a big day".

And with that Jenny turned out the light and dreamed of the day ahead. How would Jethro react when she told him about Kate? She wondered whether he would be madder that she faked her own death or the fact that she had kept his daughter from him for the first 6 years of her life.

_A/N: I know its really short by i want to know what you think first_

_Update soon, I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter it meant a lot._

_This chapter is quite short but I will upload the next one tomorrow which is longer._

As the elevator doors closed Jenny felt the anxiety building up inside her. The walls seemed to be closing in around her.

Looking down at Kate she felt a sense of calm wash over her. Kate had always had that effect on her ever since she was born. Whenever Jenny was feeling sad a hug from Kate could change her day almost immediately. Kate had Jenny's long red hair but other than that she was the image of her father. When she looked at her daughter Jenny saw so much of Gibbs and that was one of the things she found most comforting. She often found herself longing for the days of Paris when nights were spent with Gibbs arms wrapped around her. But for the past 6 and half years Kate had been the closest she could get to her silver haired fox.

"Mommy"

The small red head pulled Jenny from her own thoughts.

"Mommy, the doors are open"

As the pair stepped out of the elevator Jenny felt all the air rush from her lungs, she couldn't breathe. Only a few feet in front of her stood the man who had claimed her heart all those years ago and who had yet to give it back.

"I can't do this, it's to soon" she thought maybe 6 years was too long, maybe he had moved on, he might be onto wife number 5 by now with other children at home waiting for him.

She had to get out of there before anyone saw her. She whipped round on her heels quickly pulling Kate along with her.

"Jen...?"

She was too late he had seen her.

"Jen"

He called her name again question and shock in his voice.

She began to turn around again slowly this time. When she was facing the bullpen all eyes seems to be on her. She shouldn't have been surprised that everyone was staring she was the supposedly deceased ex director of NCIS.

Their eyes met as she began walking towards him. Seconds later the two ex lovers were standing inches from each other.

"Hello Jethro"

"Jen, how is this even possible?"

"Well..."

"Mommy, mommy"

Kate said pulling on the leg of Jenny's pants. The confused look on Gibbs face grew, not only was Jenny alive but she had a daughter too.

"And who's this?" He asked bending down to Kate's level, his fatherly traits coming out.

"She's our daughter Jethro"


End file.
